Bro's Before Ho's
by auronstar1903
Summary: Alteranate extended ending to Season 2 Episode 16 "Tears of a Clooney", I believe. Stan/George. I OWN NOTHING, hope this is known...


**Bro's Before Ho's**

_**Was watching "American Dad!" episode...well the episode "Tears of a Clooney". and I smelt a fanfic. I know, I know, i do a lot of gay pairings, but for any matter, I can and will plan futue **_**REGULAR **_**pairings. Enjoy!**_

Stan couldn't help the tear that fell as he watched the screen from behind Francine. He promised her he'd help her make George Clooney cry, in which he suceeded. But he hinself fell into the spell of the actor. but he had been more suprised to find that George had been more upset about Stan leaving than Francine faking her love. Oh, what he'd give to be hugged by George...wait, WHAT?!

"Well, I'll be waiting in the plane." Francine smiled. She muttered under her breath in pain as she grabbed the ice box containing her hand, but smiled when she suceeded in grabbing it. She was out the door in seconds.

With her dissapearence, Stan sighed, sitting on the bed. He thought back to his earlier thoughts. He'd always tried to supress his sexual thoughts for men, thinking they'd pass, but even as the years passed, they never ceased. Whether it was his first crush on his junior high gym teacher (LOOONG story), his small, emphasis on "small", crush on Greg, his neighbor, who was also gay. Heck, he found his other co-workers Jackson and Dick attractive (Bullock just...wasn't,and Dooper was a kiss-ass). But George...George was something. Not just by looks, but EVERYTHING! He wasn't winy, he could make Stan smile when he needed it, and deep down, he really wasn't conceited.

'Of course, there's still Francine' he thought. He did love her, but through the twenty years of marrige, there was only so much nagging he could take, as if he was in a sitcom and drama combined. To top it, he had an excellent source (...well it wasn't excellent, but it was the ONE time Roger was secretive when he was drunk) that spotted Francine and their neighbor Linda kissing. Normally, he wouldn't have believed it, but Roger actually brought visual proof through video (the alien meant to record a Taco King advertiser dancing in a taco suit, but news is news).

In the end, it was still confusing, not knowing who would win and who would lose. There were also the kids to consider. 'Although' he thought again, 'Hayley is eighteen and technically living with Jeff. And with the life savings we've collected, Francine could support Steve for the next four years..."SIX if he hasn't met a girl by then'.

Finally lokking at a crying George again on the screen in front of him, he chose to do not what he had to to...

...but what he WANTED to do.

LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE

As the tears finally stopped flowing, Clooney sniffed, thinking of Stan. Okay, so maybe he could feel, but at least that made him human. he was devastated to see his man...HIS man go. He thought he almost experienced love when he met Francine, but when Stan had told him the truth, he knew THAT had to be love. Love was honest, Even through acting, it was known.

In the end, however, he hadn't been honest about his feelings for Stan. 'I could care less what other people think of me being gay' he thought. '...not that it matters anymo-'

His thoughts were cut short as a burly man...

...wait...STAN?!

...burst through his room door, actually sobbing. On instinct, George ran to his aid hugging him.

"Oh George! I'm sorry!" Stan moaned through the actor's shirt. "I haven't been honest! Francine was really my wife, though it doesn't matter now, and I'm..." he gasped for air through short breaths. "...I-I-I dont wan't to leave you! Let me stillbe your number one man! I LO-"

The CIA agent's words were cut short with a pair of lips. The kiss felt perfect for both participants. In Stan's head, this kiss was SOOO much better. It sent a fire through him, hell, it burned much better than the time some CIA buddies thought it'd be neat to sneak some imported hot sauce into his lunch.

Eventually, the need for air became apparent to both. They broke apart to meet eye to eye. George's were swimming with love and lust as were Stan's.

"...So..." George whispered with a slight blush.

"...So..." Stan smiled, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarressment.

"I won't deny my feelings, hell, I'll freakin' shout it to the world." the movie star exclaimed. "But we're still two men, no women involved, right?" Stan nodded as they sat on the bed. "And what about Francince?"

Stan waved a hand effortlessly. "Eh, she was cheating on me anyways. She may not be phased." By now, both men were undressed, George spooning Stan. As George pulled the covers over both of them, he couldn't help but ask. "So what about your job? I can't ask you to quit the...the...damn, sorry babe, where do you work?"

"The CIA has stations here too." Stan smiled, turning to bury his face into the other man's chest. George wrapped his arms arund Stan, smiling 'CIA man...now THAT"S a man' he thought to himself.

He suddenly got an idea as he leaned into Stan's ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Wanna show me what the CIA has taught you...in bed?"

Stan grinned wickedly. "get ready to be _blown_ away." he whispered, lowering to George's bottom.

The second Stan's mouth came into contact, George was lost in euphoria. 'Yep,' he thought. 'Defenitely bro's before ho's.'

_**Again, i'm sorry it's another gay fanfic, I'll do a straight couple soon. I get inspired whether it's reading or watching TV. might do **_**Criminal Minds**_** or **_**Charmed**_** next.**_


End file.
